


Cheating At Jenga

by dragonshost



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/F, Humor, Jenga
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 00:17:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16843327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonshost/pseuds/dragonshost
Summary: Meredy is a serial cheater at Jenga.





	Cheating At Jenga

With trepidation, Lucy watched as Meredy set up the game on a large, flat rock. “You carry a Jenga set with you?” Lucy inquired. After a quick mental count, she added, “Make that two or three sets.”

Meredy nodded, stacking the blocks with great care and shifting the pile to a slightly more level spot on the rock. “Yeah, it gets really boring sometimes.”

“Watch out for Pinky,” Cobra cautioned from nearby. “She cheats.”

“At Jenga?” Lucy asked, incredulous. “How do you cheat at Jenga?”

“You’re obviously not trying hard enough at the game then.”

With a roll of her eyes, Lucy dismissed the man’s warning.

Once Meredy had the blocks situated to her satisfaction, the game began.

As most games of Jenga go, this one started off fairly tamely. It only started to get difficult once the tower had reached a certain height, and the bottom rungs were depleted.

Although the tower swayed a little in the wind, there had been no overt attempt at any kind of cheating thus far. Cobra was just paranoid, Lucy concluded.

“I’m not,” he grumbled.

Lucy carefully extracted her next piece from the precarious tower. Then she stretched, balanced on the tip of her toes as she began to gently set the block atop the tower...

A soft breathe of air suddenly blew into her ear, and the shock of it made Lucy flinch, her hand hitting the tower of blocks. She stared dumbfounded as it came tumbling down, and she turned to see Meredy smiling innocently beside her.

“I told you she cheats!”

Meredy leaned over and placed a light kiss on Lucy’s cheek. “Play again?”

Lucy narrowed her eyes, trying to ignore the way her skin burned where Meredy’s lips had touched it. “You’re on.”

She would have her revenge.


End file.
